lysarian_universe_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Haifa Masabel
Haifa Masabel (/'heɪ-fə 'mæ-sə-'bɛl/ Shimin: /heɪ-fæ mæ-sæ-bɛl/; 8th May 3071) is a Shimin-born student of analytical chemistry, studying for a master's degree at the University of Maronburg campus in Maronburg, Ostenar . She has one full brother, Kuzqiyah, who serves in the Davara Police Force. Though he first language is Shimin, she is a highly fluent speaker of Terhan, having been a lifelong student of the language. She is a talented player of the qanun and possesses a notably encyclopedic knowledge in a variety of fields. She considers her interests to be science, reading, music, history and computer games. In terms of dislikes, she is intolerant of the wilfully ignorant, losing, magic and Ostanian foreign policy. Physical appearance Despite only being a cousin to Naami, Haifa closely resembles a slightly smaller version of her cousin. People often mistake the pair for sisters. At 5'5”, she stands a couple of inches shorter than her cousin and with a less toned form. She favours plainer clothes that are largely without patterns – a legacy of her Shimin upbringing – but has recently taken to occasionally favouring a more Ostanian style of dress, though Shimin stylings style prevail for formal occasions. Biography Early life Haifa is the second child and first daughter of Danita and Chebrn Masaba, a Shimin family that originally hailed from Avin, Tel Shem. Her father is judge in the religious courts of Tel Shem and her mother was a conventional housewife, representing a classic picture of the traditional Shimin family. Her upbringing was privileged thanks to her father's generous wages and influential connections. In her infancy, she wanted for very little but seldom allowed herself to become the spoiled child. Indeed, the majority of requests that she made were for academic items, which her parents encouraged in the hopes of nurturing her interest in education and forward thinking. She was an unconventional child in that she seldom played with other children, favouring either solitude or the company of her cousin, Naami, whom she regarded as her closest friend. She progressed well in her early years, attending good schools and excelling in formal assessments thanks to a strong work ethic. Despite this strong academic progress, Haifa was resigned to the fact that it would not go anywhere and that she would end up as a housewife like her mother before her, never earning anything beyond a diploma for the completion of high school as was expected of her. She took lodgings at the school, wishing to remain in Avin, when after her father took a promotion to the prestigious High Court of Tel Shem and moved the family to Davara. In the end, her graduation year finished with exceptional marks, leading to an honours. She returned to the family home in Davara after her ceremony, subtly fending off the efforts of her family to find her a husband. Education and career It was not until two years after graduation from high school that Haifa was presented with a chance to move on to higher education. With her cousin's new position in Ostenar came the opportunity to join her and to study at the University of Maronburg. She eagerly took the chance despite parental resistance. Personal life Haifa is a practising member of the Church of Duno, though she admits to difficulties in reconciling her faith with what the church considers to be her deviant lifestyle. She is currently in a relationship with Samantha Heys, an Ostanian student of biology whom she met through an online game after her move to Maronburg. The pair currently share accommodation off-campus Personality Haifa is equal parts a spontaneous fun-lover and a serious, analytical thinker who appreciates proper planning, depending on the situation. She enjoys both sociable and private, quiet pursuits, being equally happy when alone or in a group, for the most part. She has a keen set of standards for what she believes to be acceptable behaviour and conduct and is largely inflexible with regards to acting outside of the rules and expectations she values. This is, in large part, influenced by her religious Shimin upbringing, though compromises have been made since her introduction, and prolonged exposure to, Ostanian culture. Since her involvement with the social circle of Ambassador Zeb, she has begun to worry more about the effects of global politics after seeing the trials that the group have been put through as a consequence of world events. She often struggles to understand the thinks that are happening from the psychological standpoint of the individuals involved, owing to an engrained desire to believe that people are not inherently bad, though her perceptive mind seems well suited to understanding events from the viewpoint of countries. Masabel, Haifa Masabel, Haifa Masabel, Haifa Masabel, Haifa Masabel, Haifa